Michael (Toreador)
Mi-ka-il was born in the Mesopotamian city of Ebla. He became the King's scribe and garnered the attention of Arikel who Embraced him. He spent the next 50 years in Ebla adored as a god in the company of his lover Ma-Ri. When Ebla was captured by the Akkadians, he was taken during the day to Kish on the Euphrates. He never recovered from the loss of Ma-Ri. To flee from the Akkadians pursuing him, he renamed himself Beshter and traveled across the land for a thousand years. In 550 BC, Beshter arrived in Byzance to live there for one year. Then he left again for the Seven Hills and to the burgeoning city of Rome. He helped Rome's artists increase their talents. Sometimes, he left to observe the cultures and regions conquered by Rome. Thereafter, he gave his lands to his Progeny and his two lovers, Dracon and Antonius. When the christian religion became powerful, he adopted it and renamed himself Michael, after the Archangel Michael. By the time Rome was falling from grace, he left with Antonius and the Dracon to live in Byzance. He was the Father symbol in the Trinity, Dracon the Holy Ghost and Caius the Son. Michael went insane, delusions of grandeur led him believe that he was the true Archangel. It was due, in part, to the loss of Dracon and Antonius, and to the Dementation of Gregorius Dimities. His haven is a subterranean copy of the great dome of Hagia Sophia, under the great church. Historic Events of the Character *550 BC: The Cappadocian Byzar found the colony of Byzance. Mi-ka-il, now renamed Beshter, visits the place. *548 BC: Beshter establishes himself in Rome. *58 BC: Beshter and the Ventrue Methuselah Antonius become lovers. *85 AD: Beshter adopts the Christian religion and is baptized as Michael. *152 AD: Michael meets the Tzimisce Dracon and they become lovers. *312 AC: Constantine the Great fights Maxence near Rome to become the Roman Emperor. Thereafter, Michael, Antonius and Dracon name themselves the Trinity. Mi-ka-il becomes the leader of the Dream. *326 AC: Constantin found the New Rome on the site of Byzance (that will be later renamed Constantinople). The Trinity leaves Rome to live in the new capital. *337 AC: Constantin the Great dies. The Trinity gather the First Council. Magnus, a local Lasombra, vow allegiance to Michael. *477 AC: The Second Council takes place, establishing the system and the families. The Magnus' Lasombra and a group of Roman Brujah known as the Lexors become affiliates. Antonius gives his protection to Alexia Theusa. *489 AC: Michael invites the Follower of Set Khay'Tall to found an affiliate family. *537 AC: Anthemios of Thralles receives the Embrace of Michael. *567 AC: Pakourianis the Dove receives the Embrace of Michael. *689 AC: To stop the feud between Antonius and the Dracon, Michael presents them with two brothers, Gesu and Symeon, to make them their Progeny. *704 AC: The Third Council take place to resolve the problem about the Embrace of Symeon. No decisions are made. *750 AC: Paul Bathalos receives the Embrace of Michael. *796 AC: The Fourth Council take place. The Nosferatu family of Malachite is affiliated to the Toreador. Caius and Septima Dominica propose the destruction of Antonius; Michael and the Dracon accept. *842 AC: To restore order, Michael rule the city directly under the guise of Emperor Michael III. *890 AC: The Fifth Council take place and recognize Gesu and Symeon as leaders of the Tzimisce]. Michael begins to feel the call of Torpor : he let the ruling of nightly affairs to Petronius the Arbiter. *1204 AC: The Fourth Crusade arrives in Constantinople. During the looting of the city, the Inconnu destroy Gregorius Dimities. Michael let Peter the Humble lead Mary the Black to him, to be finally diablerized. Sources *Constantinople by Night *Bitter Crusade *A World of Darkness, 2nd Edition *Children of the Night *Clan Novel Nosferatu Dark Ages Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Dark Ages: Vampire Category:Vampires (cWOD) Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:World of Darkness (old) characters Category:Vampires (cWOD)